


【翻译】He’s Just a Boy, and He’s on Fire

by DoreyG, Schrei822



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crack, Dick/Cereal OTP, Epistolary, Fire, M/M, Texting, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schrei822/pseuds/Schrei822
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian在厨房发现一盒烧焦的谷物麦片，发短信询问Dick发生了什么。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】He’s Just a Boy, and He’s on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of He’s Just a Boy, and He’s on Fire by DoreyG  
> The original work is here：  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3925681

 

 

 

 

 

 

08:30： Grayson，为什么会有一个烧焦的麦片盒子在厨房正中间？

 

08:34： Grayson？

 

08:35： 哦，别担心那个，那解释起来可麻烦了。刚刚起火了，没人受伤，唯一遭殃的就只有我的麦片。

 

08:36： 什么？

 

08:36： 我说了不用担心。

 

08:38： 你还好吗？庄园没事吧？Titus和其他动物们都安全吗？所有人都没出事吧？ **到底发生了什么？**

 

08:39： Dami，放松。我很好，庄园也很好，动物们都很安全。我告诉过你了，那真的只有我的麦片遭殃了。

 

08:39： 你在担心吗？

 

08:39： 闭嘴。

 

08:40： **到底发生了什么？**

 

08:40： 我说了，说来话长。

 

08:40： Grayson。

 

08:40： Damian。

 

08:40： ……我会告诉父亲的。

 

08:41： 哈，有意思。你知道Bruce从来不会去厨房。尤其是自从他几乎烧毁了整个地方，就只是为了做个吐司。

 

08:41： 好吧。

 

08:42： 那我只能告诉Alfred了。

 

08:42： 你敢。

 

08:42： **老实交代** ，Grayson。

 

08:42： 好吧。

 

08:44： 我之前在外奔波了一晚上，夜巡，所以比起回我自己的公寓，回庄园方便得多。

 

08:44： 说实话我很怀疑这怎么可能，但是继续。

 

08:44： 怎么，你需要我给你发个地图吗？

 

08:45： **继续说** ，Grayson。

 

08:45： 好吧。

 

08:47： 我当时饿惨了，所以与其躺在沙发上崩溃，或者去找你，我决定先去厨房。我知道你——别试图假装那是Alfred——一直都会给我留一盒额外的麦片，所以我想着那正是品尝美味的时候呢。

 

08:47： 你任何时候都觉得麦片是美味，Grayson。

 

08:48： ……而且我不知道你在说什么。那确实是Alfred留下的麦片，那个喜欢溺爱所有人老傻瓜，觉得大家永远都在饿肚子。你确定你没又撞到头对吧？

 

08:49： 啧。

 

08:50： ……所以之后呢？

 

08:51： 我找了麦片谷物呗，在* **Alfred*** 通常放着的地方，正打算欢天喜地地吃呢。我甚至连勺子啥的都准备好了！

 

08:51： 但是。

 

08:51： 但是？

 

08:52： 我需要你一直都记着当时我已经累傻了。

 

08:52： Grayson。

 

08:52： 并且受了轻伤。

 

08:52： **Grayson。**

 

08:53： 还有饿惨了。你知道我饿起来是什么样的，记得上一次我都忍不住开始啃你了？

 

08:53： **Grayson！**

 

08:54： 然后我决定倒点牛奶喝，但是我们家的那牛奶实在太冰了。

 

08:56： ……Dami？

 

08:59： ……Dami，说真的，你还好不？

 

09:00： 你把牛奶往哪儿倒了，Grayson？

 

09:01： **我发誓** 我以为那是水壶。

 

09:01： 那是吗？

 

09:02： 我那会儿真的极度缺乏睡眠，又饿得要死。

 

09:02： **那到底是吗？**

 

09:02： 不。

 

09:04： ……那大概是烤面包机。

 

09:05： 你把牛奶倒进了烤面包机。

 

09:05： 我饿傻了呀！

 

09:05： ……而且还困得要死。

 

09:05： 你把牛奶。倒。进。了。烤。面。包。机。

 

09:07： ……至少只有谷物烧起来了？

 

09:07： 真有道理。

 

09:08： 你要自己去告诉Alfred他为什么需要买个新的烤面包机，明白吗。

 

09:09： ……好。

 

09:09： 而且从今天开始你要自己买谷物吃了。

 

09:10： 好吧。

 

09:11： 试着往好的方面想，Grayson，至少你还没有被禁止出入厨房和任何相关的地方。

 

09:12： ……还没有而已。

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fin

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
